This invention is broadly concerned with an improved candle for generating breathable oxygen by initiation and decomposition of an alkaline metal chlorate or perchlorate source. During decomposition of the chlorate or perchlorate, toxic free chlorine gas may be evolved. Furthermore, irregular decomposition of the alkali metal chlorate or perchlorate will result in uneven evolution of oxygen.
Thus, this invention specifically relates to an oxygen generating alkali metal chlorate or perchlorate candle composition having a non-toxic additive compound incorporated therein which regulates and smooths oxygen decomposition and suppresses formation of toxic free chlorine gas.